


oops

by Worsewo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting, dumb wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worsewo/pseuds/Worsewo
Summary: Wonshik should have investigated the unknown number that suddenly appeared in his friends' groupchat before proclaiming his love for Lee Jaehwan.





	oops

It’s eight in the evening. Wonshik is lying on his bed with his phone in his hand and scrolls through his friends’ group chat – or to be more precise: what once _had been_ his friends’ group chat. Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk have added more and more numbers over the last two years, and to be honest Wonshik has no idea who’s currently part of their group. He supposes that the majority of the members are friends of Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk. People he has talked to maybe once or twice, if at all.  

With tired eyes he reads the newest messages.

 **_Sanghyuk_ ** _[7:03]: @hakyeon do u know who sat in front of me in today’s lecture??  
**Sanghyuk**  [7:07]: hyung!!!!!_

 **_Hakyeon_ ** _[7:20]: i’m sorry, Hyukkie. I am working on an essay at the moment. Who was it? :)_

 ** _Sanghyuk_** _[7:21]: Seohyun_  
_**Sanghyuk**  [7:23]: ... hyung?_  
 _**Sanghyuk**  [7:25]: why aren’t you replying??_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[7:26]: he’s shy ;)_

 **_Hakyeon_ ** _[7:30]: Hyukkie, I think we should talk about this somewhere else._

 **_Sanghyuk_ ** _[7:30]: Where?_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[7:31]: In your private chat? :D  
**Hongbin**  [7:32]: @Wonshik do you want to go to our faculty’s party on Friday? The others, too? _

**_Sanghyuk_ ** _[7:33]: yes!!_

 **_Hakyeon_ ** _[7:34]: Unfortunately I have an exam from 6 to 8pm. After that I’ll be joining some friends. But next time I’ll come with you guys :)_

Wonshik turns around to lay down on his stomach and leans on his elbows, before typing a reply.

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[7:45]: ofc, i’ll come with you guys_

A message from an unknown number plops up right after his. Wonshik guesses it’s from a girl, judging by the use of various pink heart emojis. Wonshik doesn’t even check the profile of the person who sent the message. He’s used to unknown people randomly sending messages. It’s probably that girl from their plenum who didn’t stop flirting with Hongbin last week.

 ** _Unknown_** _[7:46]: i’ll be there, too_ ❤❤❤

Wonshik can’t refrain from grinning as he types the next message.

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[7:47]: @Hongbin your girlfriend? ;)_

 **_Unknown_ ** _[7:49]: hey!! why don’t you ask me!!!_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[7:52]: more like yours ;)_

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[7:53]: never!!  
**Wonshik**  [7:53]: no one would ever have a chance against jaehwanie!!!!!_

Wonshik can’t help but smile at the memory of Jaehwan. He got to know the blond boy last year in a composing seminar. Wonshik had been enchanted right in the first lesson by his charming smile. He might have been staring a lot, too. The final kill happened when Jaehwan started singing his own composition because _damn_ was the boy talented.

It’s weird because Wonshik usually isn’t _that_ crazy about men. He’s bisexual but he’d call himself an 80-20-type: 80 percent girls and 20 percent boys. That’s probably the reason why he has never been confident enough to ask Jaehwan out. He’s still not used to that dating thing between boys and didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of the pretty boy.

For some unknown reason no one replies to Wonshik’s text, even when a small symbol signals that his message is read by everyone. Because he’s not in the mood to wait for an answer, Wonshik puts his phone aside and closes his eyes for a few minutes. In the end 15 minutes pass until his phone vibrates again and the new message is once again from the unknown girl.

 **_Unknown_ ** _[20:11]: Jaehwanie? :D :D_

Wonshik blushes. Maybe he shouldn’t have written something like that into a group chat full of strangers. What if one of them knows Jaehwan? But wouldn’t have his friends warned him then? Besides that, his crush isn’t really a secret, not since Sanghyuk mixed up their group chat with their private chat. So nobody should be shocked about Wonshik crushing on a dude…

He gets pulled back to reality when a new text shows up. It’s from Hongbin.

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[8:15]: uh... so you finally had the balls to talk to him?_

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[8:16]: no! He doesn’t even know that I exist!!_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[8:17]: i doubt that..._

 **_Unknown_ ** _[8:17]: me too ^^ :* :*_

Wonshik frowns in confusion.

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[8:19]: did i miss something? :/_

 **_Sanghyuk_ ** _[8:22]: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Hyung!! <3_

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[8:22]: ????_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[8:25]: … okay, then we’re four people on friday._

Wonshik cups his chin in his hand and reads Hongbin’s message with furrowed eyebrows. Something is off and he got the feeling that he’s the dumb one. He shakes his head and decides to open his private chat with Hongbin.

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[8:30]: ... what exactly is happening in our group chat? Something is weird..._

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[8:31]: really? I don’t know what you mean._

 **_Wonshik_ ** _[8:31]: Tell me!_

 **_Hongbin_ ** _[8:32]: the others are just teasing you. We’ll see each other on friday :)_

“What the hell?”, Wonshik mutters to himself. For a moment he thinks about texting Sanghyuk, but he’s too tired for a bunch of excited messages with 100 exclamation marks. Hongbin must be right, they probably just wanted to tease him, he thinks, before he locks his screen and gets up to change into his sweatpants.

 

 

“Shouldn’t we go inside? It’s cold!”, Wonshik complains as they are waiting in front of the club for the last person to arrive. With a shudder he pushes his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Hyung”, Sanghyuk grins and nudges him (quite hard) with his elbow.

“At least tell me how she looks like, so that I have something to do”, Wonshik pouts and scans the crowd of people, hoping to discover the unknown girl from the chat. “It’s that chick from the plenum, right?”

Sanghyuk starts to giggle to which Wonshik blinks in confusion. Hongbin also seems to suppress a grin.

“Why are you laughing…?”, Wonshik asks, but stops immediately when he spots a very familiar blond mob of hair in the crowd. It’s Jaehwan and he looks fucking good in his tight black turtleneck that he’s wearing underneath his coat. Their eyes meet and Wonshik quickly looks to the other side. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the tall boy approaching.

“Fuck, it’s Jaehwan. Why is he coming to us?”, he frantically whispers. Hongbin just laughs. “Why are you laughing?? Shit. He’s really coming in our direction. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.“

“Hey, Hyuk. How’s it going?“, Jaehwan’s angel-like voice can be heard in the next moment. With wide eyes Wonshik watches how Sanghyuk greets the blond boy with a high five. He opens his mouth, helpless, when Jaehwan waves to them with a friendly smile on his face.

“Should we go inside?”, Hongbin asks.

“B-but”, Wonshik stutters and looks from Sanghyuk to Jaehwan in confusion. “B-but what about Hongbin’s girlfriend?”

“What girlfriend?”, Hongbin grins before turning around. “Are you guys coming?”

Wonshik looks after him with a dumbstruck expression. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are already waiting in the queue when Jaehwan suddenly places a hand on his shoulder. Of course Wonshik has to flinch at the touch like a complete idiot.

“Yes, what girlfriend, Wonshikkie?”, Jaehwan whispers into his ear and Wonshik swears that his heart stops beating for a few seconds, when the blond boy _winks_ at him.

“Wonshikkie?”, he repeats dumbly with a dry throat when Jaehwan leaves to join the others. He blinks once, twice, while his brain is trying to process what is happening. Then suddenly the scales fall from his eyes. With trembling fingers he pulls his phone out of his jacket and opens their group chat. Hastily he taps onto the unknown number to see the profile of the person.

“Oh my God”, he mutters when a picture greets him that shows a wide smiling Jaehwan.

“Oh my God”, he whispers again when he looks up and sees Jaehwan shooting thumb-and-index shaped hearts at him from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why taekwoon isn't in this. he probably didn't reply. 
> 
> also i used whatsapp logic in this because it's the most used messenger app in my country. i know that koreans probably don't use it.


End file.
